Coming out
by Xoth Darkfire
Summary: Harry's had enough of playing the golden boy so he decides its time to come out to the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine did you actually think it was

Harry left platform nine and three quarters in a rage carefully controlled as not to be revealed. Dumbledore had gone to far this time and another person had died it was time for him to show his true colors. He smirked to himself he was a good actor anyone who knew him would have to admit it once he came back.

The golden boy ha yeah right more like the silver boy if you ask him which of course no one ever did they just expected him to be the perfect Gryffindor so he played the part quite well from his point of view. He had even managed to trick the sorting hat his first year but he wasn't so sure about Dumbledore that old bumblebee seemed to be keeping to close of an eye on him lately well it was time to show him that he had a reason to.

He looked up where uncle Vernon was driving and began to speak "look as soon as we get to your house I'm leaving you won't have to worry about me this year or the rest of your lives I'm going to leave Hedwig so you can send the letters to the order yourself but if she's hurt you will answer to me understand." Up front Vernon nodded his head he could do that easily.

When they reached Privet drive Harry hopped from the car and grabbed his chest from the back shrinking it wandlessly a talent of his he could cast almost any spell wandlessly but of course no one knew that. He then walked away from privet drive never to return again.

Once he was a fair way from the house he took off the concealing charm he had been wearing the last five years no one would know him now. He stood at six foot two and was still growing him long black hair reached to his shoulder blades. He never had really needed his glasses they were just for show and now his green eyes were even more intense without being hidden beneath a lens. His slender body was toned full of wiry compacted muscle from quiddich and of course his martial arts and weapons practices no one knew about either. His face was more defined the cheekbones higher and the forehead and nose more chiseled. All in all no one would ever recognize him.

He signaled for the night bus and the violent purple bus pulled up Stan once again reading his speech from a piece of paper Harry rolled his eyes "you'd think he would have learned it by now. He told them his destination was Diagon ally and left it at that refusing to answer any other questions.

His first stop was Gringotts were he though Dumbledore didn't know it had full control of all his vaults goblins were very useful creatures thought Harry to himself as he walked out of the bank with huge amount of both muggle and wizarding money.

He took care of his business in the alley first buying all the books he needed and wanted potions supplies well past what he would need for school and all the other essentials. He got his robes at madam malkines but instead of the regular school robes he got pure black ones that were rather form fitting.

Then it was off to muggle London he went to several different shops buying mostly black clothing leather pants combat boots and shirts with smart eleck sayings on them. He ended up getting his ears pierced five times and his nose tongue and eyebrow as well. And afterwards he went and got at tattoo of a snake on one arm and a dragon on the other. Then he was done after grabbing some music and a cd player of course.

The summer passed swiftly and all to soon it was time to return to Hogwarts he had gotten Hedwig back two days earlier with his supplies list finding he had everything on the list he then sent her off to meet him at Hogwarts.

He packed his things and then caught a cab from the hotel he had being staying at to the train station where he quickly navigated his way to a nearly empty platform 9 and 3 quarters. As the students weren't yet allowed to board he stood to the side leaning up against the wall watching the people as they drifted in.

He received many odd looks from the other students and indeed he must have looked odd to them with his tight black clothing trench coat all kinds of jewelry and of course the black eyeliner and lipstick had to set him apart not to mention his hair had made it to the center of his back by now.

Finally they were allowed to board the train and Harry took the one at the back where no one ever sat. Soon the train was in motion but a knock came at the door and in came no other than Draco Malfoy. "Do you mind I can't find anywhere else to sit"?

Harry just shrugged and motioned to the seat. Draco sat down and looked the boy over closely "are you new I don't think I've ever seen you before?" he asked and Harry smirked

"You know me Draco but you never knew the real me I would like to introduce you to the real Harry Potter" he said and Draco looked ready to faint then Harry extended his hand "friends" he asked and Draco took the hand smiling "friends"

Then the two saw Ron and Hermione coming towards the compartment obviously looking for Harry. Harry winked at Draco "want to have some fun" he asked as he moved to the seat beside Draco and wrapped his arm around the boys waist leaning his head on the blonds shoulder whispering "I don't know if your gay but just play along" Draco smiled but inside he was cheering yes he's gay thank you thank you.

Ron and Hermione walked in and looked at the two in confusion finally Hermione asked "have either of you seen Harry" they both nodded and the two brightened "where" asked Ron and the boy beside Malfoy that he had never seen before said "right here Ron I'm Harry" the two looked stunned but Harry just snuggled closer to Draco and watched them from the corner of his eye.

"You can't be" said Ron "that's Malfoy Harry hates Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes "look you never knew the real Harry but I am him the golden boys gone I'm here to stay I'm sorry if you can't accept that." The two shook their heads and walked from the compartment.

As the drew near to Hogwarts Harry slipped from the trench coat putting on one of his new robes over his other clothing and smiled when he saw Draco was practically drooling. They took one of the carriages up to the school and the two walked in holding hands not caring what others thought and getting a laugh out of the whole thing.

When the reached the great hall thought Harry did not enter telling Draco he'd be along in a minute. He entered and Harry came in later with the first years. Dumbledore stood "I have had a request from a student to be resorted so before the first years are placed would Harry Potter come forward" Harry did and there were many gasp at who the strange guy really was.

Harry smirked and the hat was placed on his head "back again then potter I told you where you should have been but no you had to argue" "Listen hat I had to keep up a façade for a while but now its time for the real me to show through" "alright then better be SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted and the whole hall remained silent as the supposed golden boy walked over to the house of snakes to the applause of only one student Draco Malfoy.

Up at the head table all the teacher except Dumbledore looked scandalized even Snape looked flabbergasted but then Dumbledore stood "I see that you have shown your true colors Mr. Potter and I must say its about time though I didn't expect you to go all out. You see everyone Harry here could fit in with any house or group if he so choose I'd watch out for him if I were you"

Harry sat down beside Draco and then looked up at Dumbledore unbridled hate showing in his eyes his voice was quite but deadly and all heard it "You had no right to do that my life is my own and you have been meddling in it to long its time for you to butt out. You don't even really know who I am and yet you try to play me like a puppet on strings and I've let you trying to stay in my part but no more no more. I allowed to control me as long as you did nothing to drastic two deaths of people I knew within two years is too drastic Albus and I'm sick of it."

He then snapped his head from Dumbledore and to Snape "and you Severus Snape judged me because of my father because I looked like him" here he stood up "tell me Severus do I look like him now can you continue to hate me for that reason? But then I also have to thank you, you made it so much easier to play the innocent hero even though you didn't know it but now if you think you can get away with what you have in the past watch your back."

To everyone's surprise Snape was smiling when Harry finished "Well then Harry Potter I suggest you meet me after the feast as your new head of house you and I have some things to discuss." Harry nodded and the feast began though hardly anyone was talking since they were so busy shoving food in their mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as first chap.

Chapter two

The feast wound down slowly and finally the students began to drift away Harry deciding to go ahead and get whatever this was with Snape over with went to leave only to be stopped at the doors by a gang of Gryffindor's with Ron in the lead. "You traitor" yelled Ron for the whole hall to hear "how could you turn your back on us for them" he motioned towards the Slytherin's.

Harry looked at him calmly "Me I turned my back on you and the Gryffindor's did I. Tell me Ron where was the house of Gryffindor during second year when help was needed where were you in fourth year when I was left to fend for myself in life or death situations and where were you that summer and this summer when I was alone and wallowing in guilt you weren't there nobody was except Hermione."

Ron looked even angrier "you leave Hermione out of this you snake and don't you dare come near me or any of this house do you understand me"

Harry raised one eyebrow "fine then Ron but remember if any of them come to me I won't be held responsible now if you don't mind I was on my way to meet with my head of house" he pushed past Ron and the rest and out of the hall headed towards the dungeons thinking to himself just how predictable Gryffindor's where.

Harry made it to the dungeons without incident but upon arriving realized that he didn't have the password to Snape's office looking at the portrait that guarded the entrance he smirked a snake how very Slytherin. Hissing in parsletongue he said "would you allow me entrance the man who resides within has requested my presence" the snake looked surprised and without question admitted Harry much to his surprise.

Snape was sitting at his desk when Harry entered and looked up "well then Mr. Potter you came and managed to get in rather easily I assume" at Harry's nod he continued "I must say I was surprised to find you in my house but that speech you gave woke me up rather well and I would like to be the first to welcome you to Slytherin."

Harry smirked at him "well your too late I'm afraid Draco has already done so but I don't mind welcome away professor."

"I'm curious Harry what is between you and Draco?" Snape asked implying that he had noted the earlier display.

Harry smirked at that "well thought I'd piss off a few people you know that sort of thing as for Draco I don't know heck I don't even know if he's gay for that matter."

One of Snape's eyebrows lifted "are you saying that you yourself are gay Harry"

The boy excuse me young man in front of him smirked "I'm very gay professor actually I'm surprised no one had figured that out."

Snape to Harry's surprise let out a chuckle "very well Harry the other thing I needed to discuss with you your classes what would you like to take seeing as how you managed to beat everyone in O.W.L.S. you have a pick of the lot."

Harry's eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure "interesting, well I'd like to take charms, potions, ancient runes, DADA, transfiguration herbology, and care of magical creature's I want nothing more to do with divination or history of magic or even astronomy for that matter."

Snape nodded taking a few notes "then you free to go Harry take the weekend to get acquainted with your new home." Harry got to his feet "oh I will sir" then he walked out leaving Severus Snape to plan.

The first person he encountered after he left was who else but Draco Malfoy and a whole posse of Gryffindor's. He smirked coming up behind Draco and wrapping arms around the blonde's neck looking over the other boy's shoulder to see Ron the new Gryffindor house leader glaring at him.

Just to spite them more he turned Draco's head toward him and kissed him full on the lips watching out of the corner of his eyes as the Gryffindor's left disgust evident on their faces the he pulled away and looked at Draco.

Draco looked right back at him "guess that ends our relationship there was absolutely no spark to that"

Harry had to agree and Draco grinned "that's a good thing Harry I was afraid I might have to leave my boyfriend you know Blaise right"

Harry smirked "only by reputation what's he going to say about this its bound to start a lot of rumors you know" Draco shrugged "he'll probably laugh then pull me into a corner to make out if I know him."

"Good because I also have my eye on someone" said Harry as they made their was towards the Slytherin commons.

Draco raised an eyebrow "may I enquire as to who this person is?" Harry shook his head "no for now its my secret."


End file.
